


When a Doe Meets the Wolves

by MissCherryBomb



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCherryBomb/pseuds/MissCherryBomb
Summary: What if Max, Chloe, Sean and Daniel met? I always wondered about it, and this story is a result of my thoughts.





	When a Doe Meets the Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place after the episode 2 of part 2.  
> It is tagged as Pricefield but their relationship isn't the main plot in the story.  
> Also you can think that there's main character death, but they won't be dead for long so don't worry! 
> 
> As always much love to my wonderful beta reader @SuperSaiyanHollow! This story would be much worse without you!

Max woke up in the woods. 

“What the hell?” she thought, rubbing her achy head. She had no idea how or why she found herself here. She looked around and spotted a doe among the thick trees. Suddenly, the animal moved along the overgrown path. 

“Oh no, not again…” 

She hadn’t had any strange visions nor dreams since she left Arcadia Bay around three years ago with Chloe. She knew they didn’t mean anything good. Instinctively, she followed the doe though. Max wondered where the doe would guide her this time. She was scared just as much as she was interested. After a moment of marching, they stopped. Max saw a group of wolves playing cheerfully in a glade. There were three wolves in total: one of them was an adult while two of them were much younger. They looked like a parent with their kids. Max was afraid of the animals at first, but the wolves didn’t seem to notice her nor the doe. She watched the scene with a smile on her face. All of a sudden, she heard what sounded like a cracking branch. Her heart beat faster. There was someone in the woods other than them! Max couldn’t spot anyone in the dark shadows though. After a second, she heard a gunshot. She kneeled and covered her head with her hands, shaking with fear. The eldest of the wolves was shot. The scared young wolves clung to the ground and put their ears down. They yelped harrowingly and trembled. Max froze and stared with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. After a moment of shock, she tried to rewind time, but unfortunately she discovered she had no power. 

“C’mon, please not now!” she begged herself, but no matter how hard she tried, time wouldn’t go back. 

The hunter came closer to the wolves and then one of them changed his behavior completely: he puffed out his hair and showed his teeth. He was clearly ready to attack the hunter. 

“No!” Max screamed as the doe jumped right in between the wolves and the hunter. She heard another gunshot and then she woke up. 

* * *

Max jolted in her bed. She panted heavily as she wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead. She looked around the room. It was an ordinary motel room that she had stayed in with Chloe last night. She sank heavily back down into the bed next to her girlfriend. Chloe was slowly opening her eyes, woken up by Max. 

“Bad dream?” Chloe asked in a sleepy voice.

“Yeah,” Max replied, still in shock.

“It was just a dream. Don’t worry about it.” Chloe kissed her on the cheek. 

“I don’t know, it was more like a vision. You know, like my visions with the lighthouse back in Arcadia Bay. I haven’t had them since we left town…,” Max confided. 

Chloe looked at her, furrowing her eyebrows. Max seemed so serious. They didn’t talk much about the town they had left. She knew that Max was filled with remorse after sacrificing the town full of people they knew, liked, and loved. But at the same time, Max had saved the person she loved the most, and Chloe was thankful that she was still alive thanks to her. On the other hand, Chloe missed her family and friends that died there. She didn’t feel worthy to be chosen over the whole town, but it had been Max’s decision, and they somehow had to move on. Arcadia Bay was full of painful memories for them; that was why they didn’t talk about it very often. But now that Max was having dreams that reminded her of it, should she worry? After leaving Arcadia Bay, Max promised not to use her powers anymore. She didn’t want to bring another storm to any other place. They had moved straight away to Seattle where Max’s parents lived. It seemed like the most rational option for them. Of course, the girls didn’t tell Max’s parents that the storm had been caused by her powers. They just said that they had had enough luck to be in a safe place near the lighthouse during the storm; that was why they had survived. Since then, the tragic moment that happened over three years ago had quickly passed by, and the girls had settled down in Seattle for good. Max was a freelance photographer and Chloe was an acting student who often worked part-time jobs. It was spring break before Chloe’s last year at university and the girls decided to spend it in Los Angeles, the place Chloe had always wanted to visit so much. Currently, they were in a motel in California, not so far away from their dream destination.

“Okay, we won’t be bothered by some nightmares, will we? Time to go!” Chloe stated as she got up out of the bed. 

The girls got dressed and packed their luggage. After paying the bill at the reception desk, they headed out to their car. The old pickup truck was faithfully waiting for them in the parking lot. They were putting their bags in the trunk when they heard a horrifying scream.

“Daniel, no!”

Both girls turned around and saw two Mexican boys near the road. The younger one, still a child, was lying down unconscious on the road. The older one, a teenager, was the one that had shouted, and he was now bent over the child’s body. The girls barely managed to see the car that was driving away at the speed of light. Both girls froze at first; Chloe’s hands came up to cover her mouth while Max’s mouth was fully agape. Even though the boys weren’t close to them, the situation warranted sorrow. They guessed that the kid had been hit by the car and now the culprit was getting away. Without another thought, they rushed towards the boys. 

“Hey, what happened?” Max asked and her lip quivered.

“Max, call 911!” Chloe commanded. “Let me check on him!” Her hands were shaking, but she wanted to check out the boy’s condition. 

“No!” the teenager firmly opposed. His face was full of pain. He hugged the limp body of the younger one even closer.

The girls knew how it felt to lose someone close, so they sympathized with him. Chloe stepped back a little bit.

“I was supposed to protect him. I warned him to be careful near the road, but he jumped into it so fast…,” the teenager lamented. “Please Daniel, I can’t lose you too…” he mumbled to himself, shaking with sobs. 

Max was in shock at first, but then she recognized them as two runaways from Seattle. Last October, the people of Seattle were shocked by a strange case where a policeman had died under strange circumstances: intervening first in an ordinary suburban fight and shooting the father of two boys. The brothers fled from their home, and they were nowhere to be found, despite their images being widely broadcasted across media outlets. Well, they were found now, far away in California. Max gasped and stepped back. Chloe recognized the boys too.

“Aren’t they like from Seattle?” she asked Max.

The situation looked really bad. If the kid wasn’t dead, he was surely severely hurt: there was blood all over his face and his limbs were bent at strange angles as if they were all broken. 

“Max, quickly!” Chloe vigorously pointed at the boys. “Use you power now!” she demanded of her.

“But, I promised not to use it anymore, remember?” Max denied. “The consequences of it can be terrible! Don’t you remember what happened to Arcadia Bay?” 

“Damn, Max, you have the power to save this kid and you refuse?” Chloe grabbed Max by her arms and shook her. “Please Max, just this one time, somehow I can feel that this is important…” 

Max looked at the boys one more time. Did this kid deserve to die on some shitty road? Probably not. But was she the right person to decide that? Finally, she raised her hand and turned back time. Everything around her started moving backwards in a fast tempo until she reached the right moment to warn the boys.

* * *

“Hey, watch out!” Max shouted at the boys walking near the road. At the last moment, the older one shoved the younger one out of the road. After a second, the scorched car passed them. 

“Wow, that was close! Thanks for the warning!” The teenager waved at them. “Daniel, how many times have I warned you about this?” he immediately started preaching to his younger companion. 

“Max, did you…?” Chloe looked at her questioningly. 

“In my defense, it was you who bade me to do this.” Max shrugged her shoulders. 

“Shit, no way!” Chloe yelled. “Anyway, what the hell are two kids doing alone on the road?” She looked closer at them. “Aren’t they like…from Seattle? Maybe we should talk to them?” Chloe didn’t wait for Max’s response and ran towards the boys. 

“Hey, do you work in Z-Mart in Seattle?” she asked the older boy. Indeed, they recognized him not only from the wanted notice, but they remembered him from the market they often shopped at. 

It seemed like the boy was wondering how to respond, but he finally said, “Yeah, I used to work there…”

“What a small world, isn’t it? I knew I knew your face!”

“Yeah, now that I think about it I remember you too…You know your hair is so cool…” The boy looked away and blushed a little.

“Sean had a crush on you!” the younger boy suddenly spoke.

“Shhh,  _ enano _ !” Sean hushed him firmly.

Chloe laughed warmly. “Thanks, but sorry I’m taken.” She threw her arm around Max’s shoulders. 

“With a girl?” Daniel’s eyes widened. “I didn’t know that was an option!”

“Yeah, it is.” Chloe grinned and ruffled Daniel’s hair. “My girlfriend and I are on a trip to the city of angels. And what are you doing so far from home?” Chloe wanted to keep the conversation going.

The boys suddenly became stiff. After a pregnant pause, Sean finally answered. “We’re on a trip too…” It was clear he didn’t want to reveal too many details to them.

“Hey, you don’t have to lie to us…,” Max whispered. “We saw you on the news…,” she added calmly. 

The boys were clearly terrified by the fact that their identities had been revealed; they didn’t even try to hide it. 

“Calm down, we won’t turn you in to the police,” Max continued, assuring them coolly. 

“Yeah, we just want to help. Believe me, we’re the best at getting into trouble; we’ve been through a lot. And it was always odd to me that they were chasing down two defenseless kids! As if you could have killed that cop! You’re only suspected because you’re not white! Fuck those damn conservatives!” Chloe really got into her speech. Her engagement started to convince Sean. And while he didn’t know them personally, their faces were familiar to him from his previous work place.

“Sean, please! I’m so tired and hungry! We’ve walked for I don’t know how many days!” As if the choice wasn’t already difficult, Daniel started complaining.

“Come on,  _ enano _ , family conference.” Sean walked a little bit away with Daniel , so that the girls couldn’t hear them. “We can’t go with them; we don’t know them.”

“You know them! From the supermarket.”

“That’s not enough, Daniel. What if they call the cops? I can’t trust them. We can’t trust anybody, remember?”

“But why? So far we’ve met many cool people. Did Brody betray us? Or Chris? Or our grandparents? Maybe they really want to help us. Plus, they already saved my life, why would they hurt us?” Daniel asked numerous questions to convince Sean that the girls could be trusted. 

Sean put his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. He was thinking intensively. 

“Please Sean, I really need to rest! And if they try to hurt us, remember that I have my own superpower that I can use on them!” Daniel begged.

“Alright, alright, let’s go with them, just don’t use your powers and remember the rules!” Sean finally decided. A little ride was something he needed too. Both he and Daniel were exhausted. Maybe they could go to L.A. with them and then find some other way to Puerto Lobos. 

“Yay!” Daniel jumped up high and ran towards Chloe’s pickup. The girls were already waiting inside.

“Did your big bro decide to go with us after all?” Chloe questioned.

“Yes!” Daniel answered cheerfully.

“Then, get in the backseat, kid!” She smiled at him.

Daniel quickly got into the truck and waited impatiently for Sean to join them. Finally, Sean sloppily seated himself next to Daniel and took a deep breath, saying nothing.

“Well, where do you want to go to, gentlemen?” Chloe inquired.

“Puerto Lobos!” Daniel snapped without hesitation.

“Just drive to L.A. like you planned to and drop us off there,” Sean opposed.

“Puerto Lobos? Isn’t that in Mexico?” Max made sure.

“Yes, our grandparents live there!” Daniel explained.

“Daniel, please stop! Just Los Angeles will be fine.”

“Then, we’re going to Mexico!” Chloe started the engine. 

“But Chloe, we don’t have enough time left during your spring break!” Max didn’t like this idea too.

“Fuck studies, we’re going on an adventure!” Chloe exclaimed as she drove out of the parking lot and headed south.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @gabs-games.tumblr.com


End file.
